


you're my angel, you're my best friend

by neptunian



Series: for the moon and his star (tsukkiyama week 2019) [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, im sorry, there's only a little dialogue here, tsukishima is a virgo venus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunian/pseuds/neptunian
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi finally notices the little things.Tsukkiyama Week 2019: Day 7 (Free Day)





	you're my angel, you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> lo and behold, my least thought-out and ugliest entry for this week ever!

Yamaguchi Tadashi finally notices the little things.

It wasn't always this way; he noticed the big, obvious things first. He noticed how brash and mean Tsukishima Kei is. He noticed his sneer and the towering stature he possesses despite a young age. He noticed how the other does not have enough time for anything that barely passes his standards of being relevant and cool. He noticed how Kei is overall sharp and jagged like the broken glass he once dropped on their kitchen floor when he wanted water one night.

Months turned years of being attached to the hip—more like Tadashi latching himself onto Kei while the latter does nothing but tolerate him—he realizes why Kei does said big things. He realizes that Kei utilizes his height to appear less scared than he actually is. He realizes that Kei is only mean and blunt because he has been betrayed by his own brother who he looked up to and respected a lot. Kei is like the broken, clear glass that slipped from his hand one night years ago, sharp and jagged but also fragile and scattered all over the floor.

Tsukishima Kei isn't as invincible and tough as he is in little Tadashi's own head, and older Tadashi already developed a mechanism to not put weight on everything from his best friend's mouth and take it straight to heart.

Sixteen year-old Tadashi also realizes that as rough Kei is with his words, he's not as confrontational as anyone thinks he is. Kei would observe in silence once Karasuno's volleyball club is trying to settle on a common ground for something, a judgemental look on his face but he'll listen. He'll later on say the most appropriate and agreeable enough stance delivered with sarcasm, but Tadashi knows it's all from the good of his heart. Kei would never eat first, no matter how hungry he is, and would even wordlessly pass the pitcher near to anyone whose glass is almost empty. Kei has extra clothes and an umbrella in his locker ever since he knew Tadashi went home without him, drenched in the rain and catching a fever not long after causing him to miss an exam the next day.

Kei cares in his own, silent yet consistent way, and Tadashi likes him for it. Very much.

During English class, their teacher discusses the different love languages. When he hears about acts of service, he glances at his blond seatmate, who's eyes look passive but is definitely interested. He thinks about Kei's subtlety and good will showing through his actions, and never from his words, and how he embodies the entire being of said love language—oh, _oh._

As unbelievable as this is, like he's in a slow burn, romantic-comedy teen flick, Yamaguchi Tadashi finally, _finally,_ notices the little things Tsukishima Kei did, especially for him, after all these years.

He remembers when Kei gave him a band-aid the first day they became friends, and when he asked what was it for, the taller gestured to his scraped knee. _"I found it in my bag. I thought you might need it,"_ Kei reasons but Tadashi remembers that he always carried a box full of band-aids in his backpack from then on.

He remembers when Kei brought him house slippers one time he visited over._"You keep spending time here with us anyway, might as well buy you a pair," _he remembers him saying, but the slippers were in Tadashi's favorite color and it fit him perfectly—he never even told Kei his foot size once.

He remembers when Kei handed him his water bottle and towel in the middle of a match as a form of comfort and encouragement, remembers when Kei always pulls the chair for him to sit ever since he could recall, remembers when Kei sends him relaxing playlists everytime exam season is right around the corner after complimenting the other's music taste one time they studied together.

Tsukishima Kei who's as delicate as a box full of ceramics always made sure he was okay in his non-verbal, assuring way, as he was never bold and confrontational enough. Tadashi hates himself for not knowing that earlier, but what he does know is that he needs to be straightforward and honest, even if Kei isn't.

So suddenly, he says out of nowhere, "I like you."

They were already alone in the club room, changing out of their sweaty volleyball attire. Tadashi hears a deep inhale beside him, but nothing else. Kei continues to change his shoes like Tadashi didn't bare his heart out a second ago. When the shorter thinks he's maybe just overthinking all the years they've spent together, the other whispers, "Okay, good."

Tadashi's heartbeat quickens, so with his shaking hands he takes some time buttoning his uniform. When he's done, he sees Kei stand straight up and avoid his eyes.

"Tsukki? Did I say something wrong?" He worriedly asks. Kei shakes his head. "Then please say something, will you?" Tadashi's worried he'll collapse then and there like he just ran a marathon, biting his lower lip harder.

Kei still doesn't turn his head his way; instead, he grabs Tadashi's bag from the floor. "I've been waiting for long."

Tadashi yanks Kei arm, causing him to finally look back at the shorter. Tadashi finally sees the pink dusting the taller's cheeks and the tips of his ears, so he gently laughs. "Sorry to keep you waiting, then."

"I was worried you'd never say that. I am never the one who uses his words for things like this, anyway," Kei whispers and looks down.

"Because it makes you less cool?"

"Because it's scary, Yamaguchi." Kei sighs, and Tadashi understands. He always understands, like how Kei always discreetly cares. "Now let go of my arm, I'm already carrying your bag and I don't need extra baggage."

Tadashi laughs out loud. "Give me my bag back, Tsukki."

"No, I got it—"

"Give me my bag so you can hold my hand instead. Let me finish, silly." Kei looks him straight to the eyes, glaring, but later on giving in.

Yamaguchi Tadashi smiles wide the moment their hands are intertwined, slightly swaying them on the way home, feeling safe, contented and assured like he always is with Tsukishima Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u still enjoyed despite all of .... that mess (gestures at the story)
> 
> anyway this was a fun and challenging week PHEW i hope i get to write more for these babies ;__; thank you to whoever is organizing this week i love u all so much <3
> 
> kudos and comments are well-appreciated! say hello to me on twitter @ranpotwt!


End file.
